


I Miss You, I'm So Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, sorry about this, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank texts Gerard, only to discover the worst has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You, I'm So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lullabies by All Time Low. If you haven't listened to it, you really should, it's a really great song. :)

_20th February. 9:28pm._

Hey Gee :) How was your day? Xx

_9:47pm._

Mine was good, thanks for asking. I met with the record label today, hopefully we can get Pencey signed, which would be fucking rad. X

_10:13pm_

By the way, Mom wants to meet you :P She says we've been dating for long enough now, and she feels like she should meet you in person. She's invited us for dinner next week, if that suits? X

_10:34pm_

I ran into Mikeyway today, he said you had some kind of meeting with Dark Horse about getting a comic published? Because that's seriously fucking cool. Why didn't you say? X

_11:12pm_

Look, I've got to get some sleep, I've got another meeting with the record label early tomorrow morning. Night, love you Xx.

_21st February. 12:30pm_

GEE WE GOT FUCKING SIGNED. SIGNED. AN ACTUAL FUCKING RECORD DEAL. It's a small label called Eyeball Records, but they seem pretty cool.

_12:32pm_

Sorry, in all the excitement, I forgot why I was texting in the first place. Did you want to meet up for coffee later? You can tell me about your meeting with Dark Horse. :) X

_12:58pm_

I'll meet you in the Starbucks just down the road from my apartment at about 2? Xx

_2:15pm_

Gerard, where the fuck are you?

_2.34pm_

Did I piss you off or something? If I did, I'd rather you just said than be an asshole and ignore me. Answer your motherfucking phone.

_5:26pm_

Hey, Gerard. I'm sorry about that last text I sent. I know that work's a fucking nightmare for you at the moment. I'll leave you alone now, but if you need to talk, just come and talk to me, okay? I love you. Xx

_22nd February. 10:26am._

Okay Gerard, you might not want to talk to me right now, but the least you could do is talk to Mikey. He thinks he's upset you or done something. Please, call him back. 

_2:51pm_

Gerard, this has gone on long enough now. I'm coming over. I'll be there in 20. X

_3:16pm_

I'm outside your apartment door. If you're in there, I know you can hear me. Let me in, for God's sake.

_3:26pm_

Still outside. I'm panicking now, Gee. Please be okay. I'm calling Mikey over, he has a key to get in. X

_3:49pm_

Me and Mikey are in your apartment. Guess where you are? Nowhere to be found. What the fuck?

_4:12pm_

Mikey told me about the problems you had with drinking before. We're going round and checking every bar in the area. If you're drunk, Mikey will kill you.

_7:13pm_

Where, in the name of all that's holy, are you? Don't tell me you got drunk off your ass and have been dragged home by someone so they can use you as an easy fuck.

_7:20pm_

Gerard, I'm sorry. I shouldn't make assumptions that you've been drinking. It's just that you're scaring me now. We haven't told your mom and dad that we can't find you, because you could still be okay, and we don't want them to freak out. I love you, okay? Please come home. X

_9:56pm_

We're at Bert's house. According to Mikey, you and Bert had some sort of relationship/drugs/booze/sex thing going on, so it seemed logical to look here. Not that I'm accusing you of getting drunk. Or high. Or cheating on me. Anyway, it doesn't matter, he says he hasn't seen you for months. Please, just come home.

_23rd February. 6:30am_

Me and Mikey decided to sleep on it, to see whether you'd contact either of us in the morning, and then we'd decide what to do. Seeing as neither of us could sleep, and you didn't contact us, we've called the police and they're sending out a team to find you. We had to tell your mom and dad, they're falling apart. Everything is falling apart. Come home.

_24th February. 4:58pm_

I don't even know why I'm texting you anymore. Maybe I'm hoping you can hear me somehow. The police found you earlier, in the woods, hanging from a tree. They said you had been there for a couple of days, which explains why you wouldn't answer your phone. Why?

_10:45pm_

Why would you do this to us, Gee? Don't you realise you've shot your family a world of pain? Can't you see there could have been a happy ending we let go? You could have done so much more. You had a meeting with Dark Horse. They would have offered to publish your comic in a heartbeat. You could have been so successful. And now you've gone and thrown it all away.

_25th February. 12:02am_

You're so fucking selfish, you know that? Did you even think about how it would affect us? Your parents are fucking distraught. They've lost their son. Mikey's lost his older brother, the person he looked up to. Ray and Lindsey have lost their best friend. I've lost my boyfriend, the one person I thought I could spend the rest of my life with. But no. You had to go and fuck it all up, didn't you? You're a selfish dickhead and I'm glad you're dead. See you in hell.

_2:34am_

I didn't mean any of that. I'm fucking sorry. I'm not glad you're dead. Just, do me a favour, Gerard. Don't be dead. Please, let this be an elaborate lie, or a really fucking cruel practical joke. 

_2:39am_

I'd kill for just 10 more minutes with you. I really would. Then I'd tell you everything I wanted to say to you before, but never had the chance to.  
3:32amIf you were getting bad again, you should have said something. I could have helped. Mikey could have helped. Hell, even Bert could have, though not in the best way possible.

_1st March. 2:45pm_

I just got back from your funeral. It was nothing grand, just a simple service. There weren't many of us there, just me, your parents, Mikey, Ray, Lindsey and even Bert showed up. They buried you next to Elena, which I hope is what you wanted. I guess I just wanted to say it one last time, before I stop texting you, because it's getting too hard for be to deal with. If I keep doing this, it's like I'm pretending you're still here, when you're not, you're resting with Elena now. I hope you're at peace now.

So, I guess this is it.

_Gerard Arthur Way, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's not formatted or anything yet, I'm typing on my phone, which is really shitty, so I apologise for spelling mistakes. Mistakes will all be rectified once I get access to a computer.


End file.
